But You Didn't
by Deathday1313
Summary: There were many things I wanted to make up to you...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone ^^ Just going to leave this here before I go on a short hiatus, maybe just two weeks I guess? So I won't be updating anytime soon ^^; Sorry, hope you'll guys enjoy this, I got this idea from a poem that I discovered on Tumblr. I give full credit to the woman who wrote this poem for her husband ^^ Also, this is set after Onodera confesses to Takano, and many years after that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Remember that day…when you confessed to me in the library?  
I thought you just wanted to date me because I was the 'good-looking' guy in high school…

…but you didn't.

Remember that day…when I called you gross and annoying?  
I thought you would be shattered after what I said to you and leave me…

…but you didn't.

Remember that day…when I finally knew how to love?  
I thought you would already know by now that we were in a relationship…

…but you didn't.

Remember that day…when I found you again after ten whole years?  
I thought everything would be fine once more and you would fall in love with me again…

…but you didn't.

Remember that day…when your fiancée confessed to you during New Years?  
I thought you would accept her and abandon me again just like you did all those years ago…

…but you didn't.

Remember that day…when I heard you say that you hated me?  
I thought deep down you did really meant those words and wanted nothing to do with me anymore…

…but you didn't.

Remember that day…when I heard you say those three words I've been waiting for so long?  
I thought you would say something after that like, "I was joking!" or, "I didn't mean that!"…

…but you didn't.

Remember that day…when you were supposedly meant to take over Onodera Publishing and marry a woman and have a family?  
I thought you would fall in to the family pressure and leave my side…

…but you didn't.

Remember that day…when I proposed to you in front of a massive crowd?  
I thought you would run away from me and leave me humiliated in front of everyone…

…but you didn't.

Remember that day…when I told everyone that we were officially a couple and engaged?  
I thought you would end up denying everything that was us in front of everyone and yell at me later on that night…

…but you didn't.

Remember that day…when I forgot our 10th anniversary?  
I thought you would be disappointed in me since you waited for me until midnight once I came home from work…

…but you didn't.

* * *

Yes, there were many things you didn't do…

…but you put up with me…

…loved me…

…protected me…

…and made up for all those years we were apart.

* * *

There were lots of things I still wanted to make up to you…

…even though I had already done so much for you…

…and no matter how many times you said it was alright…

…I still wanted to see you smile…

…I wanted us to do all of these things together…

…when you returned from your business trip to America…

…

…

…

…but you didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**I cracked. ; w ;**

**Who's up for an alternative ending? ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy 28th Birthday Ritsu!~ :D I wanted to update this on his birthday cause…it's super fluffy, I guess TTwTT (maybe not? ^^;; not quite sure)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. **

**One small note (or maybe a clue? ^^): I don't know how adoptions work...however I researched a buttload on where it is legalised...but please bear with me ^^;;**

* * *

Onodera Ritsu glanced into the mirror, before moving his gaze to the taller man in the other room, sleeping soundly after their...activities from last night. Flushing slightly, the brunette slipped on his white button up shirt before walking into the bedroom. Sitting down on the empty side of the bed, Ritsu gently ran his fingers through the raven's hair. He smiled, he would never have done this ten years ago, and yet for him now, it felt completely natural.

Ritsu loved Masamune. Completely. With his whole heart. And he never wanted to be parted from him.

But he knew, he had to leave. For the future of his company, and for the future of him and Masamune. Ritsu had a meeting in America, where his parents will pass down the company to him officially. As well as that, the brunette had planned to have a talk with his parents, saying that he will accept ownership of the company, but only after his parents have finally accepted Masamune as their son's husband.

Moving out of his thoughts, Ritsu sighed to ease the lovesick pain in his chest as he closed his eyes and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lover's forehead. The night before Ritsu promised Masamune that he would wake him up before he left, but if Ritsu did, he knew that he would never be able to leave his side. The brunette was about to sit up until he snapped his eyes open when he felt a pair of warm lips kissing him back. Ritsu didn't have any time to register what would happen next as the raven pulled away and headed towards his neck this time and sucked on the flesh lightly. Being pulled down, Ritsu felt his heart race as his lover continued to shower him with soft kisses.

"…nngh…Masamune…" Ritsu gasped lightly and shivered wherever his lover gently bit him.

"Come on…let me up…" The brunette tapped his lover's arm gently and smiled as he gazed into soft amber eyes.

"No…" Masamune shook his head slightly as he rolled around to move to Ritsu's side and cup his face. The brunette gently moved his lover's hand away and began to sit up but yelped as he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him back into bed. Pushing on the raven's chest, Ritsu felt his resistance slowly begin to fade as the older man pushed his hands away and trailed soft kisses down his collarbone.

"Please Masamune, let me go…I really need to leave…" Ritsu smiled sadly as the raven reluctantly let go for the brunette to stand and button up his shirt and tuck it in. He faced back around as Masamune sat up and yawned before looking away flustered before his gaze travelled down to the raven's bare chest.

"Why do you have to go?" Biting his lip, Ritsu sat down next to his husband and intertwined his fingers with his, aiming his gaze towards the simple silver band around his finger.

"This meeting is a big part of my job Masamune, I can't just slip up this chance." The brunette sighed softly as he stayed beside Masamune for a while. Glancing at the alarm clock, Ritsu hastily stood up and walked out into the lounge to grab his tie. The raven sighed as well and followed him to wrap his arms around the brunette's waist.

"What's more important than our _daughter_?" Ritsu froze at the mention of their daughter. He inwardly cursed. It totally slipped off his mind. Today was the day that they would file out the papers and complete the adoption for their 10 year-old daughter, Onodera Ririko. It was long ago that they decided that she would go under Ritsu's family name to satisfy his family's wishes, even though they haven't received any news about her, yet.

The couple had finally decided on becoming a family last year, and so when Masamune was already looking for the nearest orphanage near them, it so happened that at the same time they were enjoying a small trip around Queensland, a state of Australia, as a small apology for leaving Ritsu alone during their tenth anniversary. But since the state currently didn't accept joint adoptions, they travelled to the neighbouring state, New South Wales, and and that's where they met Ririko.

"I-I…" Ritsu frowned sadly as Masamune walked around to face the brunette and embrace him. It seemed as if it was fate for them to adopt her. As strange as it sounded, Ririko was practically a mix of the two males, adapting the indecisive, shy yet stubborn attitude of Ritsu, and the striking amber eyes of Masamune, as well as his somewhat stoic and direct personality. And her long hair was a dark shade of brown. Masamune sighed softly as he remembered the meetings they had with Ririko, one meeting in particular that happened two months ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_"Ririko is one of the young children that had been left with no parents after the 2011 New Zealand earthquake." _The caretaker spoke out in English with a solemn voice. Ritsu gave a face of sympathy as he squeezed Masamune's hand. The raven side glanced at him before squeezing back. This was the first time the couple ever heard such things happening to the poor girl. The caretaker at first had been reluctant to let out information to the two, however, now that they had gotten to know each other more the caretaker decided to reveal the rest about the girl.

_"She has been depressed for quite a while, and she has transferred to many orphanages around Australia. Ririko never communicated much with anyone and always isolated herself. And since she refuses any sort of parent or guardian, we're quite surprised to see her talking to you. And in saying that, we're willing to allow you to adopt her. Apart from everyone else, you two are the only couple by far she would communicate with." _Smiling with relief, Ritsu turned to Masamune and asked something.

"Love, can you understand him so far? I know it's a bit hard but..."

"I'm getting there, luckily I took English in university." Masamune half-heartedly smiled at the brunette before looking at the caretaker once more.

_"Did you say she was part Japanese?" _Masamune asked with slight difficulty, sighing softly when Ritsu assured him with a small smile.

_"Her parents are both Japanese, however she was born in Australia and lived here all her life. And according to her, she can speak English fluently, and only a small portion of Japanese. And after she met you, she's been hell bent on learning Japanese ever since!"_ The caretaker laughed happily. The two males smiled in response, before they all turned to the knock on the door.

_"Yes? Who's there?"_

_"Uhm...me..." _A small voice replied on the other side. Smiling softly, the caretaker motioned for the person to enter. And standing there was Ririko, dressed in a light summer dress, clutching a Japanese dictionary to her chest as she slowly shuffled forward, tucking some of her long dark brown hair behind her ear. Ritsu slowly walked up to her and crouched in front of her and ruffled her hair, with Masamune standing behind the younger man as he placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders._  
_

_"How are you sweetie?" _Ritsu smiled softly at her. Ririko fidgeted slightly, aiming her amber eyes somewhere else, before grabbing ahold of Ritsu's hand without a word and nodded.

_"...mm...I'm okay." _Glancing up, Ririko squeezed her eyes shut and giggled as Masamune tickled her from underneath her chin.

_"Hello sweetheart." _Masamune chuckled as he scooped Ririko up and twirled her around a bit. Ririko laughed and wrapped her arms around Masamune's neck, as Ritsu stood up and ruffled her hair once more.

_"Ah that reminds me." _The caretaker spoke out, standing as he did so. The three turned around and glanced questioningly at him.

_"Ririko, tell them what you told me yesterday." _Masamune suddenly blinked as he felt heat against his neck and pulled Ririko away slightly and watched as she placed her hands in front of her reddening face.

_"Aww Ririko..." _Ritsu chuckled and gently pulled her hands away to kiss her forehead.

_"Yesterday, I was having a small chat with her, and I asked her why she was attached to you more than everyone else." _Masamune flinched slightly when Ririko began to flail in his arms and jump down, before running up to the caretaker and shush him.

_"S-sir! Please! I don't want them to know!" _The girl whined a bit, rubbing her face in a vain attempt to make her blush ease a bit, but it only increased.

_"Why not Ririko?" _Masamune and Ritsu asked in unison, chuckling once they did so.

_"Uhh...uhm...w-well..." _Ririko looked down on the floor, twisting her foot as she placed her dictionary on the table.

_"I said that I love you more than anyone else...because...you remind me of Mother and Father...b-but! I still love you, as you guys! You know! It's just that you remind me of them! B-because, Mother had green eyes, and Father had amber eyes...a-and...I don't know...Father was cheeky and stuff, and Mother was flustered around him sometimes...B-BUT! I still love you as you! I guess, it's like...I feel that, I'm more safer with you two..." _Masamune tilted his head a bit, utter confusion written on his face. Ritsu held back a laugh. The young girl bit her lip and jumped as the caretaker placed his hands on her shoulders.

_"What Ririko is trying to say...is that you two remind her of her mother and father. Her father often plays cheeky with her mother, who in turn becomes flustered at the actions."_ Hearing that, Ritsu felt a blush creep to his face as Masamune smirked and hit his bottom. The brunette let out a slight gasp and shoved Masamune away who was laughing silently. Shaking his head softly, the caretaker continued on.

"_She didn't like the other parents because she felt like an outcast to them, as if they wouldn't love her as much as her late parents did. But when you came along, she felt completely safe in your arms, that you two would care for her, cherish her and love her with your whole heart. And that she really just, loves you for that." _The caretaker smiled proudly, softly urging Ririko to move back to the two males. Seeing as she was so embarrassed and wished that she could melt away, Ritsu and Masamune decided move forwards and embrace her. After a while, Ririko began to speak out again.

"Ano...Otou-san? Papa?" Snapping their eyes open, the two males moved away and gazed into her eyes, waiting for what else she would say.

"Ai-...Aishiteru..." Ririko spoke out quietly, before moving closer to the two and burying her face inbetween the two. The two males smiled lovingly at her before wrapping their arms around her.

_"We love you too, Ririko."_

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Ritsu…can't you postpone the meeting to next month or something?" Ritsu buried his face into Masamune's shoulder and caressed his hands over his lover's back.

"I…I really can't love, I've let my family down more than enough. I need to be straight with them. I don't think they'll take it well if they find out I left them hanging like this. I've done it more than too many times."

"Aren't you letting _our _family down too?" Masamune felt Ritsu tense against him and ran his fingers through his silky hair to calm him a bit.

"...I can't make everyone happy…my family's finally coming around Masamune, they're slowly accepting us, I can't just turn my back on them now."

"And yet you decide to turn your back on our daughter."

"S-stop twisting my words like that!" Ritsu snapped as pulled away and began to fix his tie and hastily walked over to the kitchen. Masamune held back a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair before glancing over to the brunette before softly murmuring to himself.

"What? I didn't hear what you said." Ritsu looked at Masamune as he placed his suit jacket on and pulled out an energy drink from the fridge.

"You really need to cut your hair, you know." The emerald-eyed man then moved back to the bathroom to glance at himself in the mirror, realising his hair had already grown so long that his bangs had begun to frame the sides of his face and the rest of his hair close to reaching his shoulders. Exhaling softly, Ritsu took an elastic band and tied up his hair, his bangs falling back out. Walking back into the kitchen, Ritsu went to grab his duffel bag and small luggage before being caught into a warm embrace.

"Don't leave…"

"Please, I need to go, I'm running late." The brunette frantically looked at his watch as he squeezed out of his lover's arms and grab his items before rushing out into the hallway. Placing his shoes on, Ritsu was just about to push the door open he heard his lover call out,

"You'll make Ririko upset!" Chewing on his lip slightly, Ritsu turned around and watched as Masamune entered the hallway, silently pleading him not to go, and soon lost all reason as he dropped his bags and ran back to pull the taller man into a passionate kiss. The brunette gasped in the kiss as he felt himself being pushed against the wall, his lover roaming his hands over his clothed chest. Pulling away for air, Ritsu gazed at his husband sadly before moving away again.

"Five days Masamune…then I'll see you again, okay? And I'll be a family with you and Ririko. Just wait for me…" Ritsu smiled as he gently cupped his husband's face with both hands.

"_I'll always wait for you._" Masamune replied softly, taking ahold of the younger man's hands and placing small kisses on them. Ritsu suddenly furrowed his eyebrows.

Blinking for a few seconds, Ritsu felt as if there was an impending doom, before it was washed away and felt complete serenity afterwards. He didn't know himself whether that strange feeling meant something changed for the better or for the worse. Clearing his thoughts, Ritsu gave one final kiss to his lover.

"I'll be leaving now. I'll see you soon. I love you. Tell Ririko I love her too." Ritsu smiled and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, feeling the taller man circle his arms around his waist.

"I will Ritsu. I love you. Enjoy your trip. We'll miss you." Pulling away, the brunette moved to open the door once more but jumped suddenly when the apartment phone went off. The brunette stayed in his spot as the raven ran to answer it.

"Hello?" Closing the door again, the brunette glanced at his watch once more. _'Crap, I'll really be late if I don't leave right this minute!' _Before he could do anything else, Ritsu watched as Masamune rushed to dress into his casual attire.

"Who was on the phone?" Ritsu called out to his husband.

"The caretaker. He said that he will be transferring Ririko to an orphanage in Tokyo so we can meet up, wrap up everything and take her home for the first time. He already gave us the location so I'm just gonna head over there, however he asked for the presence of both guardians. But I told him that the presence of just one would have to suffice since you have a plane to catch." Ritsu's heart dropped as he heard those last words.

He remembered that Ririko had grown closer to him especially because she seemed to understand him more, including the fact that he could speak English, but also because that Ririko mentioned that he was more of a mother figure towards her. Knowing that, the brunette couldn't bear the reaction on his daughter's face when she discovered that he wasn't there. Whilst having a mental war, Masamune had already grabbed his car keys and moved to the front door, only to be stopped by a hand grasping his arm.

"What's wrong? Did you need me to take you to the airport?" Masamune asked with slight worry. Ritsu shadowed his eyes with his fringe as he shook his head.

"What is it?" Watching as his lover's lips drew to a thin line, the raven gently cupped his face and tilted it up, gazing into emerald eyes.

"Ritsu..."

"...let...let me go with you." The brunette spoke out quietly, gently pushing his lover's hand away as he aimed his gaze somewhere else.

"Ritsu…you've already told me-"

"-I know what I said. It's just…" The brunette looked away and glanced down sadly, only to look up again when the amber-eyed man hugged him tightly and buried his face into his neck.

"No, I understand. I'm really glad you'll come with me. Ririko will be really happy too." Ritsu smiled softly as he rushed out of the small apartment with his husband and ran to the car.

Driving off, it wasn't long before they got there, finished filing the papers out, and finally had Ririko in their arms. Watching as she grinned from ear to ear, both of the males' hearts warmed at the sight. Holding her hand, the three of them decided to stop in a nearby restaurant to dine in, watching lovingly as she chatted happily with them. They soon left, finally taking her to the small apartment for the first time, luggage long forgotten, and laid her to sleep in their arms, a small smile gracing the new parents' features.

* * *

"...mm..." Ririko mumbled quietly. Smiling softly, Ritsu ran his fingers through Ririko's hair, watching over her as she slept. It was early morning and sunlight had begun to seep through the curtains. Humming a small tune, Ritsu pulled the blanket up to Ririko's shoulders and softly tucked some hair behind her ear. At that moment, Masamune entered the bedroom quietly, a mug of coffee in one hand.

"Still sleeping huh?" Masamune whispered as Ritsu slowly sat up on the bed and nodded.

"Probably jet lag, we'll let her rest for a while." The brunette whispered back as he stood up and gave a small kiss to his daughter's forehead before walking out to the lounge. Ritsu gazed over to the luggage on the side of the room before sighing softly. The brunette then walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Thank you Ritsu." Masamune followed his husband into the kitchen and pressed a kiss to his temple. Ritsu only hummed in response as he sipped from his mug.

"Is something wrong?" The taller man asked worriedly, wrapping an arm around Ritsu's waist. The brunette shook his head.

"I'm just...thinking about yesterday." Ritsu could still remember the feeling of doom that washed over him, and shivered slightly at the memory of it.

"Are you okay?" The brunette gazed up at Masamune before smiling reassuringly at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking...what would've happened if I did leave for America." Ritsu smiled sadly as he leant his head against Masamune's shoulder. The raven sighed in response before placing his mug of coffee down as well as Ritsu's as he gently lifted up his husband and rested his forehead against his.

"_But you didn't_, and that's all that matters." Masamune gazed into Ritsu's eyes lovingly as the brunette smiled happily and wrapped his arms around his neck before pulling his husband in for a gentle kiss.


End file.
